


give me the greenlight

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been teasing Niall since the start of the Where We Are tour, but it all comes to a head the night that Harry tells the world he'd do Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me the greenlight

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 5 seconds of summer song called 'greenlight'.

"I'd do Niall," Harry says with a cheeky  grin, smile getting even wider  when the stadium erupts into screams. 

 

Liam walks away and says something into the microphone, but Harry can't hear it over the buzzing his ears. Niall's staring at him and his expression is completely neutral . Harry can't tell whether he's upset or not.

He's just turned his attention back to Liam when Niall brings his mic to his mouth and Harry hears it in his in-ears, soft and barely audible, "I'd do Harry."

* * *

It's after the show and Harry's feeling the adrenaline all the way down to his toes. He's like this after every show and tonight is no different, especially knowing that everything he said about Niall is caught on camera in front of thousands of people.

Harry's halfway down the hallway when he's being tugged sideways, and then suddenly  Niall's got him pinned up against the wall of their dressing room, thigh pressed tightly between his legs with his hands held above his head. Which is a feat considering Harry's taller than him.

"This what you had in mind, Styles," Niall says, breath hot on Harry's neck. "When you told the whole world you'd do me?"

Harry lets his head fall back until it hits the wall, giving Niall better access even though he didn't ask.  It's definitely  _ not  _ to avoid making eye contact with him, not in the least. "Niall," he whines, eyes slipping shut as Niall's nose grazes along the skin of his neck. " _Please_."

Niall laughs softly, fingers tightening their grip on Harry's wrists. "Please what,  Haz?"

"Do something," pleads Harry, hips moving forward to rub against Niall's stomach. "Touch me, please."

Niall keeps one hand on Harry's wrists, the other dropping  to slowly slide down his chest and play with the button on his jeans.  "You beg so prettily, Christ ."

Harry can feel Niall's hard cock pressing into his thigh , and his mouth waters suddenly at the thought of having it in his mouth. "Can I suck you off?"

"No," Niall says, and Harry feels the bubble of warmth inside him begin to deflate. "Just  wanna get my hands all over you, fuck. Any idea how long I've wanted you like this? Shit, Harry. I never bring anyone home, but I brought you. Harry, I brought you home."

Harry's chest tightens and he breaks free of Niall's hold to slip his hands into Niall's hair. "You never said," he gasps as Niall begins to suck at his throat. "God, Niall. You never said anything."

Niall manages to get the button on Harry's trousers open, and then his hand is slipping into Harry's jeans. Harry moans loud and long when Niall gets a hand around on his cock, and Niall quickly slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up," Niall says through clenched teeth as he begins to stroke. "Whole fuckin' world is  gonna hear how much you're gagging for it."

Niall bites down on his shoulder then, and Harry's head falls back hard against the wall as he fucks his hips up into Niall's grasp. "Maybe I want them to hear."

Harry's taunting him now, and the way Niall squeezes at his cock lets him know that Niall  is well aware . 

"Front page of The Sun," Niall says in his best Liam voice. "'Boy  Banders Niall Horan and Harry Styles Heard Hooking Up After Show.'"

Harry brings his head forward enough to nip at Niall's jawline. "Reckon I wouldn't mind too much."

Niall laughs. "Always the voyeur, aren't  ya Styles?"

"Only when it comes to you," Harry says, inhaling sharply when Niall's thumb rubs over the head of his cock. "Kiss me."

"Demanding," Niall says with a laugh , but he leans forward and finally, finally connects his lips with Harry's.

Harry moans into it, can't help it when Niall's tongue slides along the seam of his lips and pushes past his teeth. He's not sure what he thought Niall would be like when it came to things like this, maybe thought he'd be sort of passive and let Harry take control, but this is far from anything he could have imagined.

He's quick and demanding with his tongue, swiping it across the roof of Harry's mouth before sucking on Harry's own in a way that makes the heat begin to build at the base of Harry's spine.

Niall stops stroking suddenly, and Harry whines before he can stop himself. 

"Calm down, princess. Just need some slick," says Niall, locking eyes with Harry as he spits into his hand and replaces his fingers around Harry's cock. "You're so wet for me, fuck.

"Close," Harry says in lieu of  being able to form a proper sentence. " _Please_ , Niall."

Niall reaches around Harry's back and slips his hand down the back of his  pants. "Since you asked so nicely," he whispers into Harry's ear, just before his hand grabs hold of one of Harry's  arse cheeks. 

Harry's eyes widen, and Niall's quick with both hands as he shoves one over Harry's mouth just as he presses his finger against where Harry's hottest. 

Harry yells as the world goes white when he comes, pulsing between their bodies while his legs threaten to go out from underneath him. Niall's weight keeps him against the wall until he comes back to himself and is able to stand up properly.

Niall releases his hold on Harry's mouth, putting some space between them as he brings his come covered hand up to his lips. Harry realizes what he's going to do seconds before it happens, and his soft cock twitches in his  pants .

"Niall," Harry says in shock, watching as Niall licks his own hand clean. "You can't just.."

"Imagine I can do whatever I want," Niall says cheekily. His own hand reaches into his  pants and he pulls his cock out. "Didn't you say something about blowing me?"

Harry would be ashamed of how quickly he drops to the floor, knows they'll be bruised by tomorrow but he can't find himself to care all that much. Especially  when the prospect of having Niall's cock in his mouth is no longer an imaginary concept.

"Careful," Niall says, more warmth in his voice than Harry's heard all evening. "End up like me,  hobblin ' round the stage on a bum knee."

"Fans will ask what happened and I'll have no choice but to say I was in a rush to get on my knees for Niall, " Harry says before he takes Niall's cock between his lips.

Niall's laugh get cuts off on a moan, his hands immediately finding the curls on the top of Harry's head. "Always said you had a cock-sucking mouth," he says. "Knew I was right."

Harry hums, hand coming up to curl around the base where his mouth can't reach. He loves the weight of Niall in his mouth, he tastes like sweat and boy and Harry doesn't think he's ever been more turned on in his life. He swirls his tongue around the head, encouraged by the way Niall's grip tightens in his hair.

"Yeah, like that. _Fuck_ ,  Hazza," Niall pants out between breaths. "I'm  gonna come soon."

Harry knows it's a warning to pull off, but his cock throbs between his legs at the idea of Niall coming in his mouth. He sucks harder and drops down enough that he can feel the head of Niall's cock hitting the back of his throat.

" _Fuck_!" Niall swears, hips fucking forward into Harry's mouth as the salty tang of him hits Harry's tongue. 

Niall nearly topples over, but Harry catches him around the waist as he pulls off and wipes at his mouth.

"Okay?" Harry asks with a smile as he climbs to his feet. He wasn't wrong about hitting the floor too hard, his knees twinge once he's fully standing, and he rubs his hand over them. 

"Just had my brain sucked out of me dick," Niall replies as he tucks himself back into his trousers. "Shit,  Haz . You're good at that."

Harry shrugs, feels the blush forming on his cheeks. "Think it's because I've had a bit of practice."

Something flashes in Niall's eyes, and if Harry didn't know better he'd swear it was jealousy. But it's gone in a second, replaced with the brightness that's usually there.

"Well, you got to do me, didn't  ya? Didn't even need to be a girl to do it," Niall says, and now he's looking anywhere but in Harry's eyes.

Harry's never been one for aggression, usually the passive one in both friendships in relationships. It's always a surprise when a hook-up expects him to be rough and throw them around. It's just not the way he is. But in this case, Harry's beginning to see that being passive is not going to work.

"I never would have had to be a girl to want you, Niall," Harry says, slowly because he's afraid that maybe Niall didn't mean what he said about bringing Harry home. "It's been nearly four years, and the last time I checked," he says, gesturing down to where his fly is still open. "I definitely identified as a boy."

Harry watches Niall as he speaks, and Niall's eyes get wider the longer he talks. He waits for it, the moment Niall will say this was just to prove a point, to make Harry stop teasing him every night, but it never comes. "Nialler ?"

Niall closes the distance between them quickly, fingers tight at the back of Harry's neck as their lips collide. It's rough, a mix of teeth and tongue and Harry can feel himself starting to get hard again when Niall bites at his bottom lip.

"You absolute nitwit," Niall says breathlessly as he pulls back a little, still so close that Harry could probably count his eyelashes. "Zayn said you liked me back, and I've been telling him he's out of his mind the entire time. Harry, you've had me since boot camp."

Harry doesn't know whether he wants to laugh or cry, voice caught in the back of his throat as he thinks of the past four years, all the time they could have been something and instead they've been dancing around each other like fools.

"Since boot camp," he says with a croak. "Niall, that's.. that's," he doesn't know what to say, his head is spinning and he feels like the world has been ripped out from underneath him. "Four years."

"At least I know you can count," Niall teases, and Harry has to kiss him again. Again, and again, and again.

Just because he can.


End file.
